Pain For Pleasure
by Amigo-42
Summary: Joanne and I started chanelling when we were 11. It changed our lives. What if everything you thought was only meant for a movie, came true in real life, your life?
1. Default Chapter

We look back on it now and it makes us laugh. Our adventure, my adventure. But at the time I remember it scared the hell out of us. Ghosts trying to kill us, taking over our minds and bodies. Yeah, it was scary as hell. We still talk to them, Jake helps me with everything, Gordon and Sarah are gone and I don't cut as much anymore. Our adventure changed us so much! It started two weeks after school first started:

Joanne came over to my house two weeks after school started. We did the normal things, hung out, listened to music; but one thing we did, you would never imagine doing on a visit to your friend's house. We had a session. Not the kind like "seminars" or whatever, no, this was a channeling session. We sat in the middle of my room, in front of my mirror, with all the lights off except for the candles on my altar. My room was fairly large, so we couldn't tell if something was hiding behind my toys or books. I closed my eyes and started saying to myself: "Ik var en kou la tamari varin, Ik la velt yow venir la mandola." I remember listening to Joanne get uneasy, and I could tell she was looking at me thinking probably "what the hell is she saying?" All of a sudden, she gasped. I told her to stay calm, because nothing was going to happen. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. There she was. That girl. Joanne could only see her in the mirror, but I could see her standing right beside me. She was beautiful. She wore a wedding gown, torn up and bloody now, but gorgeous all the same. Her flowing black hair brought out the blue of her eyes and the paleness of her face. I asked her many questions about herself and she wouldn't answer me at first. I kept asking:

-What's your name?

No answer.

-Where do you come from?

The girl made a slight movement towards me. She looked like she was going to kneel down but then hesitated. I could see her blue eyes through the strings of her long black hair. The colour of the sky. I had never seen such beautiful eyes in my life.

-Are you going to answer me?

Suddenly, she made a quick gasp and then ran over to me. She started saying something which sounded like Greek or Latin. Was she trying to talk to me? She knelt down beside me, with a bit more gracefulness than before. You could tell she was getting less nervous by every second that passed us by. Joanne was just staring into the mirror, as that was the only place where she could see the unknown girl. The girl took a deep breath. She nodded her head, I think it was to answer my question. So I asked again:

-What is your name?

She finally answered:

-My name is Anne

-Where do you come from?

-I don't know what you would call it now. I lived in this place before it got, um, how do you say? Torn down?

-That's right. Why are you here out of all places?

-That's an odd question.

-Is it?

Anne paused. She looked like she was wondering what to say to me next. I looked at her with curious eyes and tried to make her feel at home, but you could tell that she was nervous all the same. I asked her in my mind if it was Joanne that was bothering her. She said no. I asked her if anything in the room was bothering her. She said yes there was, but she wouldn't specify.

-Let me ask this again. Why are you here of all places?

No answer.

-Answer me!

-Ok ok! I died here. In our world there's a rule.

-What's that?

-"Wherever we die, we lie" as some people say.

I thought about it for a moment. If Anne was dead, how could I see her now? How could Joanne and I be able to see someone who's been dead for who knows how long? My house has been standing for more than 60 years. If Anne says she died before it got torn down, what would that mean for us? Did we have some sort of power or something? Or was this all just a game. I took a deep breath in and said softly:

-Are you a ghost?

Anne looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that all of a sudden started to go red. I looked at her anger building up inside her and then slowly dying down again. She got tears in her eyes and then they faded away to happiness, then to anger, then to sadness and to happiness again. I asked again:

-Are you a ghost?

Anne looked at Joanne and then looked at me again.

-Maybe I am.

A/N: Man. This is going to be so much fun to write! I've got the whole storyline planned down and this time I'm NOT going to abandon this one!! I'm planning on getting this story right! R&R please! I really want to know what you guys think about this one. It's one of my very first "long" stories and I want to know what can be improved!


	2. I'm Coming

It was around five-thirty now. Anne had left (well, maybe not left, but we couldn't see her anymore anyway) about half an hour ago. It left Joanne and I wondering, thinking what this could have meant. Why would Anne live in MY house. Out of all places why would she have died in mine? I understand the fact that she has a "rule" but I mean seriously. Why would she choose to come out and talk now? I don't have some sort of power or something. I'm just me. But what if I did? What if I did have some power that lets me see people that are already dead. I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. Joanne looked at me with a wide-eyed face.

-What the hell was that?

-I don't know. But it was weird.

Joanne nodded as if to say "no duh." I let out a little giggle and we went downstairs. My brother was down there in the living room, like he always is, playing his play-station 2. Joanne and I went in and sat on the couch for awhile, talking about homework and stuff. All the sudden my brother looked over at us and said "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here." Joanne and I burst out laughing. My brother just stared at us like we were some maniacs. We couldn't stop laughing so we both ran out of the room and into the kitchen and even then we couldn't stop laughing! We giggled for awhile and then finally, when we calmed down, we went upstairs to get our bathing suits on so we could go in the hot tub. I went downstairs to change in our washroom. Our bathroom is dark blue with spots of gold (my mother's idea) and then just plain white sink, bath tub and toilet. I got into the washroom and was about to get my bathing suit on when I screamed. Nobody was home so my parent's couldn't hear me (thank God). I ran up the stairs to where Joanne was waiting for me and showed her what I saw.

-What the hell?

Joanne looked at my arm with wide eyes.

-I know.

We stared at eachother for a minute. My arm was gushing blood and I hadn't done anything there in a very long time. I wiped the blood off and there it was. I felt the goosebumps creep down my neck and down my back. There it read, carved into my arm: "I'm coming." I shivered, outloud this time. Joanne just stared at my arm and then at me.

-My God.

I washed it off, covered it up with some make-up I had and then Joanne and I went down to the main floor. My brother, as always, was still sitting in front of the television. Joanne and I didn't giggle this time. I looked over at her and she showed a very weak smile. I smiled back and we walked over to the back door. I told Joanne to stay there until I got the lid off the hot tub and she did exactly that.

I stepped out of the room in which we were standing. I stepped outside and the cool summer breeze felt warm against my bare legs. It was a beautiful night. This kind of night made you want to throw your fears behind you and just swing it to the music of the birds singing in the trees. I stared up at the sky. Blue. Just like her eyes. I saw those eyes in my head over and over. Like a movie I saw them go from blue to red, blue to red. Where would you have seen such beautiful eyes? I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Joanne's laugh coming from the open door. I looked over at her and started giggling myself. I hung my towel over the railing of the porch and went to open the hot tub cover. I opened it and Joanne came out. Before she got into the hot tub she did an impression of what she thought I looked like in my day dream. I laughed. She laughed with me and then jumped in. We talked and talked for about an hour until we were finally hot enough that we were feeling like we were going to faint. I closed the hot tub up and we went inside.

When we got inside my brother wasn't at the television anymore. I looked around the living room for him but when I couldn't find him I just shrugged.

-Whatever.

We went up to my bedroom to get our pyjamas. I opened the door to the room and my brother jumped out infront of us screaming "Booga Booga!!" Joanne and I both screamed. My brother just laughed. I yelled at him to shut up. He stuck his tongue out at me and then went downstairs. In the next 5 minutes you could hear the music of his video game starting up again. Joanne and I got changed and then went downstairs for some hot chocolate.

We sat at my kitchen table. Just plain old white it was. I made us our hot chocolate and then came over and sat down myself. We giggled and talked about what went on today. We finished our hot chocolate and then went upstairs only to find a boy sitting on my bed just waiting for us to show up.

A/N: Ooooh. Wonder who that could be? Oo Hahaha. Anyway. I have to think about the next chapter. Hopefully it will be a bit longer as the story goes on! Plleeeeassee guys let me know what you think! I'll review in return, I promiseee!!!


End file.
